El Sabor Del Placer y La Culpa
by Kingdom Shrine
Summary: Es un DracoHermioneBlaise. bueno o cuenta nada para que entreis y lo leais!, bueno por favor REWIEWS!
1. El Sabor de la culpa

**Autoras: **Bueno somos el Darkness M.D.D, pero ahora no importa leed!...

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Mirar...eso es lo unico que puedo hacer cerca de ti, mirar y callarme lo que siento, me gusta tu forma de ser, me gusta tu fisico, me gusta como ries, me gusta como sonries, me gusta como te mueves, cada movimiento que haces me pone nervioso, y comienzo a temblar...

No me gusta insultarte, no me gusta verte llorar, no me gusta verte triste.

Odio que me odies, que ironia, odio a Weasly, si, si que lo odio, pero al que mas odio a es a el cara-rajada de Potter, odio que este cerca tuya, odio verte con el.

Estaba celoso, siempre estoy celoso, porque tu siempre estas rodeada de hombres, podrias alejarte de ellos, a veces pienso que un dia mataria a toda tu casa, y gran parte de Rawenclaw.

-Draco deja de soñar-una voz me saco de mis pensamientos era Zabinni, Blaise Zabinni, mi unica confianza, y otro enamorado-pensando en Granger, eh-dijo en voz baja.

-dilo, no hay nadie en la sala común estan todos en hogsmade-Dije con sarcasmo-ademas no creo que soy el unico.

-Tienes razon amigo, no eres el unico, no la puedo alejar de mis pensamiento...-se quedo callado un rato-...pero, si te acercas a ella, yo te mataria con mis propias manos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que se me escapo una pequeña risa, seguida de la de Blaise, y asi, no paramos de reir.

-No tienes ninguna posibilidad Zabinni-

-Tu tampoco Malfoy-

-lo se...-dije un poco desanimado.

-Yo me voy a dar un paseo-dijo desviando la mirada.

-claro, Blaise, claro-dije mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecia en mis labios...

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Que tranquilidad, la verdad no se porque no fui con Harry, me gusta un poco, me invita a salir, y le digo que no...¿porque?, porque amo al peor de mis enemigos...

-perdona...-Dijo una voz, de alguien que me habia cerrado el libro que leia.

-Que quieres Zabinni?-dije de mal humor.

-quiero estar contigo-dijo Zabinni mientras se sentaba al lado.

-de verdad?-Dije en forma de sarcasmo-...pues, yo no.

-se que quieres...-Dijo mientras me acaricia una mejilla.

Detestaba que lo hiciera, pero a la vez me hipnotizaban sus ojos azules, y su pelo, ahora corto y con flequillo, la verdad es que Zabinni no estaba nada mal, era muy guapo, pero muy descarado, y engrido, al igual que Malfoy, los dos se creeian que podian tener a toda mujer que desearan, y eso me desesperaba, aunque, nunca habia pensado en seguirle el juego a Zabinni...

-pues la verdad es que...-Dije mirandolo seductoramente-lo deseo...-susurre.

-yo lo eh deseado durante mucho tiempo-Dijo acercandose a mi cuello.

Y desde ese momento deje de pensar, Blaise Zabinni estaba en mi cuello como un vampiro chupando la sangre a su victima, me estaba llevando al mayor de los placeres.

Poco a poco fue bajando, hasta que se topo con mi camisa, fue desabotonando mi camisa, cuando desabotono los primeros 4 botones, suficiente para que se me vea el sujetador que llevaba, Zabinni comenzo a lamerme el escote con la lengua, mientras yo soltaba algunos pequeños gemidos por el placer que me provocaba, sentia que el se estaba apoderando de la situación, asi que con una mano aleje su cara de mi pecho, entonces yo le mire seductoramente, y el me sonrio de la misma manera.

Me levante de la silla y me sente en las rodillas de Zabinni, entonces me acerque a sus labios y lo bese, comence lento, y pronto se volvio muy apasionado, mientras yo metia mis manos por debajo de su camisa y pasaba mis manos por sus perfectos abdominales, aunque el no hacia quidditch y siempre parecia estar echo un vago que no le iba nada, ahora descubro que tiene unos abdminales muy marcados.

Presos de la excitación, Zabinni me cogio, me levanto, y me sento en la mesa, ahí el se levanto, y me comenzo a quitar la camisa, y después la corbata, se quedo un momento mirando a mi pecho, hasta que le levante la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos, entonces, el me volvio a besar, hasta que lo separe de mi y le quite lentamente la corbata y la camisa, y me di cuenta de que mi teoria era cierta tenia unos abdominales muy bien marcados y formados, el de improviso me comenzo a besar.

Muy pronto, me echo en la mesa y en se subio, y se puso encima.

-lo quieres aquí o...-antes de que el terminara lo interrumpi.

-aquí...-Dije con lujuria- me excita mas.

Entonces el comenzo con lo mismo, a hacerme chupetones en el cuello,  entonces yo le quite los pantalones, y el me quito el sujetador, comenzo a chuparme una, mientras masajeaba la otra, yo gemia de placer, gritaba su nombre, menos mal que Madam Pince estaba con los alumnos en Hogsmead y la biblioteca estaba a mi cargo.

El después de haber terminado su tarea comenzo a bajar por mi cuerpo depositando besos que hacian que me muriera de placer, y me fue quitando el tanga lentamente, después el se quito los boxers, y fue penetrando en mi, pero lo hizo de golpe ya que yo, no soy virgen.

Entonces comenzaron las fuertes embestidas, los dos gritabamos de placer, deciamos nuestros nombres y gemiamos.

Zabinni paro, y me dio un apasionado beso en los labios, después se echo a mi lado, me abrazo, y me dijo lo que menos me espera oir de sus labios...

-Granger...te...amo-Dijo entre jadeos

Los ojos se me abrieron como platos al oirle, no senti nada en ese momento, solo pense...no, ni siquiera pense, solo se me vino una imagen a la cabeza, la de Draco Malfoy...

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Estaba en la sala comun tan aburrido, y tan solo, no tenia nada interesante que hacer, no sabia lo que estaria planeando Blaise con su "paseo", no sabia que me pasaba, de pronto senti como si algo me presionara el corazon, era como si quisiera matar a alguien, no, no, no!, no podian ser celos, si ni siquiera se lo que estaria pensando Blaise, porque?, porque creia que estaria con Granger intentando hacerle algo, eso era imposible!, porque no pensaba que Blaise le estaria gastando una broma a alguno de 1º o 2º, porque pensaba que estaria con Granger, porque los celos lo comian, porque?!.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Tenia ganas de dormir, senti que algo me estaba cerca de mi pecho, era el brazo de Zabinni abrazandome.

-Zabinni...Zabinni...eh Zabinni!!!-Grite al final de muchos intentos.

-Granger!, no tienes porque gritar, ya eh despertado-

El se levanto y se comenzo a vestir, y yo hice lo mismo.

Cuando los dos terminamos el se acerco a me cogio de la cintura y me quito algunos mechones que tenia en la cara.

-Vaya Granger, me gusto lo de...esta tarde, debemos repetirlo-Dijo Zabinni sonriendo triunfal.

-NO hay que repetir nada Zabinni-Dije sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Bueno, ya sabes cuando quieras, pero antes de irme...-y me planto un beso en la boca, y comenzo a caminar rumbo a la salida.

-ZABINNI!-Grite, y el se dio la vuelta.

-Dime, Granger-

Corri hasta el, hasta quedar en la suficiente distancia.

-que fue lo que me dijiste ayer?-dije

-que te amo Granger-Dijo nervioso

-porque?...-dije casi en un susurro.

-No lo se, ni me arrepiento de estarlo, bueno para otra vez ya lo sabes-y se fue.

Y yo me volvi a mi mesa, me sente, no me podia concentrar asi que me fui al lago a pensar, me sente cerca del lago y comenze a pensar en lo que habia pasado, Zabinni y yo encima de la mesa, cuando me dijo que me amaba, y esa forma que tenia de salir de los problemas fácilmente, hasta que escuche pasos que paraban destras de mi espalda.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Los celos me iban a comer vivo asi que me fui camina al lago a pensar.

Sumergido en mis pensamientos, el mundo habia desaparecido, pero los celos no, seguian ahí, hasta que pare en frente de una chica que estaba sentada en las orillas del lago, entonces el corazon me dio un vuelco al ver a Granger sentada solo me quede con los ojos abiertos, mientras el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mi, y las piernas comenzaban a flaquear, ella se dio la vuelta y lo unico que hizo fue mirarme.

-Malfoy...-Dijo ella.

-Granger....-le dije yo.

Entonces me quede hipnotizado con su mirada, ella me miraba con tristeza, y el unico sentimiento que se apoderaba de mi era...

El ser culpable de sus desgracias.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Entonces me di la vuelta para saber quien era, y descubri que era Draco Malfoy, senti como el corazon me latia rapidamente como mis mejillas ardian al tener su mirada tan atenta.

-Malfoy...-le dije.

-Granger...-me dijo el.

Me quede mirando a sus ojos, y senti tristeza, sentia como si le hubiera engañado acostandome con Zabinni, y senti su mirada un poco cristalina, y lo unico que pude pensar fue...

Se la culpable de sus desgracias.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Notas de las autoras (en este caso Mary, Tani y Pau):**

Wola!!!, sabeis nos hemos esforzado mucho para hacer esta historia, la verdad es que no habiamos sentido tanta pena en nuestra vida (es un decir, eh sentido mucha pena ya), se nos ocurrio este Draco/Hermione/Blaise porque no vimos ninguno, y como dice Pau "no se que coño pinta Zabinni en nuestra historia!", papel importante le dije yo jeje.

Bueno que al fin y al cabo sentimos el fic :').

Por favor dejadnos rewiews!!!!

Go!

                                       V


	2. Tres insultos, Dos peleas, y un beso

**Autoras: **Waaaay, bueno otro cap. Del no se que del sabor y el placer jeje (lo siento ahora nos quitamos el pavo)

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

-Que quieres?-dijo Hermione.

-El lago no es tuyo Sangre-Sucia-dijo Malfoy despectivamente.

-vamos Malfoy, vete de aquí-Dijo Hermione bajando la vista.

-me voy por mi, y no por ti, ...Granger-Pero Draco se lo penso mejor.

-no quiero irme todavía, Granger es tan facil hacerte rabiar, mmm...bueno al fin y al cabo eres una sangre sucia, y un dia moriras, y me dejaras en paz, porque...como veras, nadie te quiero, jaja, nadie Granger nadie-Dijo este riendo con ironia.

Hermione se levanto y se fue...

-"el tiene razon, ni el mismo me quiere...y Zabinni seguramente solo lo hace por acostarse conmigo"-penso Hermione mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Como pasaba el tiempo, ya era viernes otra vez, la semana habia pasado, y ni rastro de Zabinni ni el lunes, ni el martes, ni el miércoles, ni el jueves, el no estudia mucho, asi que no sabria que mas estaria haciendo.

Entonces entro en su habitación, cerro la puerta, se apoyo en ella y dio un suspiro.

-HIJO DE PUTA!-Grito Zabinni que a la vez le pegaba un puñetazo.

-pero que TE crees cabron?-dijo Draco mirandolo.

-COMO PUEDES HACER LLORAR A GRANGER, O LA QUERIAS?, ES QUE ESA ES TU PUTA FORMA DE DECIR QUE LA QUIERES MALDITO CABRON!-grito Zabinni desesperado.

-no fue mi intencion, salieron las plabras solas...-dijo Draco.

-Eres un...-pero fue interrumpido por Malfoy que le pegaba un puñetazo.

-Y TU, QUE PASA?, TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE DECIRME NADA, TU NO ERES NADA DE ELLA, SOLO ERES UN PUTO COME MIERDA!-

-TENGO QUE VER MAS CON ELLA QUE TU, POR LO MENOS YO NO LE DOY ASCO!-

-Y TU QUE SABES CABRON?, ELLA SEGURAMENTE TE ODIA, NO PODRIA NI BESARTE!-

-EH ECHO MAS CON ELLA QUE ESO, ME EH ACOSTADO CON ELLA!-Entonces Malfoy abrio los ojos y se quedo paralizado.

-si, lo que escuchas, te ah quedado claro, o te lo explico con detalles?-Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-si...-dijo este con una sonrisa malvada-...-se quedo un rato en silencio riendo ironicamente hasta que paro en seco-HIJO DE PUTA!-y le pego un patada en la cara.

Blaise cayo en el suelo,  mientras murmuraba maldiciones.

Malfoy se fue cerrando la puerta de golpe, el caminaba, cada paso que daba estaba lleno de odio, como, su mejor amigo con la mujer que mas amaba, eso era una locura, estaba lleno de celos, lleno de odio, entro en la biblioteca, la buscaba, lo unico que deseaba era, que Zabinni no fuera el unico.

-Vaya, vaya, la come libros profesional-dijo Malfoy riendo.

-dejame-dijo Hermione mirando su libro.

-...o perdona, tambien sabes comer mas cosas...-dijo Malfoy mirandola con odio.

-que estas insinuando?-Dijo Hermione levantandose de golpe y dirigiendose cerca de Malfoy.

-eh dicho lo que sabes, tu lo sabes, y yo lo se-Dijo Malfoy.

Malfoy comenzo a mirar a Hermione mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ella, ante la mirada sorpendida de Hermione, ella solo se quedaba quita.

-Si...no estas nada mal...no se que podria hacer contigo-dijo mirandola.

-Que buscas?-le pregunto Hermione.

-todo, menos una asquerosa como tu-dijo Malfoy con cara de asco.

-eres un asqueroso comemierda, y para estar aquí soportando tus estupideces me voy-Entonces Hermione se levanto.

Cuando esta se levanta al dar el primer paso Malfoy la cogio de la mano y tiro de ella, quedando Malfoy encima de ella.

-eres una sangre sucia y aunque quieras escapar de la verdad nunca podras, siempre estare yo para recordarte tus origenes, y encima de de impura, eres una puta bastarda que te acuestas con el primero que te toca, que pasa, si yo te hago esto...-y paso una mano por su mejilla-...te acostaras conmigo?, o aras algo mejor?, estupida sangre sucia, sabes muy bien que me das asco, el solo tocarte hace que me ponga enfermo.

Hermione lo empujo quitandoselo de encima, tenia los ojos vidriosos,  sentia que el mundo se le venia encima, no soportaba todos sus insultos, no sabia como habia llegado a quererlo, ahora lo odiaba, pero lo amaba, y eso hacia que lo odiara mas, hasta que no pudo mas, y rompio en llanto a la vez que le pegaba una bofetada a Malfoy.

Malfoy solo se podia quedar quieto y soprendido mientras se acariciaba la mejilla golpeada, como era posible que lo habia echo, los celos lo comian, y descargo toda su ira en ella, en la persona que mas amaba, y ahora ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

A Hermione ahora no le importaba que el la viera llorar, sentia que no podia moverse, sentia los ojos del chico fijos en ella.

-yo...-intento decir Malfoy.

-Dejame, no quiero volver a verte!, y tampoco quiero odiarte porque te estaria dando demasiada importancia-Dijo Hermione gritando con furia.

Draco solo bajo la vista, esta vez si le habia echo daño, vio como Hermione se alejaba de el corriendo, pero en que estaba pensando, porque le dijo eso?, se sentía muy mal, sentia ganas de ir y decirle todo lo que sentia.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Estaba sola, en su habitación, no queria ver ni a Ron ni a Harry, porque lo unico que harian seria matar a Malfoy, ademas ella lo queria, aunque lo quisiera negar, aunque el le haya echo tanto daño.

Salio a dar un paseo por fuera del castillo, donde se encontro con la persona con la que menos habia esperado encontrarse en ese momento...

-Zabinni...-Dijo desanimada.

-Hola Granger, que ya se te a pasado todo?- Dijo el acercandose y tomandola por la cintura-no te preocupes a Draco ya le eh dado su merecido, no creo que lo vuelva a intentar-

-pero...es que yo...-intento decir Hermione, pero de pronto sintio que se tenia que aferrar a Zabinni.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para lo que quieras...-entonces Zabinni comenzo a besarla.

A Hermione no le importo y le devolvio el beso.

-te sientes mejor?-pregunto Zabinni.

-Si...creo-dijo confusa Hermione.

-Habia algo que queria saber..., porque lo quieres?-Dijo Zabinni.

-Querer?, a quien?-dijo Hermione sorpendida.

-a quien va a ser...Al Rey de los Slytherins-Dijo Zabinni mientras se separaba de ella un poco.

-yo no lo quiero-

-si lloras es porque lo quieres, o te sentaria igual un insulto de Crabbe que uno de Malfoy?-

-lo siento...-

-No tienes porque sentirlo-

-porque?-

-Estoy a punto de hacer cosas peores-y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo en la cara de Zabinni.

-Que clase de cosas?-pregunto Hermione.

-unas que haran que sea el hombre mas feliz del mundo, me voy, llego tarde a Aritmética, adios-dijo dandole un pequeño beso en los labios a Hermione...

Que era lo que Zabinni se traia entre manos?.

**Continuara… **

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Notas de las Autoras (en este caso Tani y Mery):**

Hola gente!!!, nos hemos tardado muchooooo en actualizar, pero es que, Pau no ah podido venir a mi casa porque tiene baloncesto, y estoy aquí escribiendo con Tani y ella las partes que quiere escribir va dictandome (y... co.gi.o l.a cha.que.ta por en.ci.ma) muy muy lento ahhhh!!!, que me maltrata!! XD, bueno este a sido un cap. Coñaso a sido muy aburrido a que si?, dejadnos rewiews por favor!!! Haber si hay inspiracion!!!!.

Si nos quereis agregar KingdomShrinehotma...

**Cntsta**** Rewiews!:**

**lunawood****: **Hola!!!, ya te haz enterado de lo que ah echo?, a sido muy malo por su parte hablarle asi a Hermione me voy a cargar a Draco!!!, por aquí tienes la continuación!!!, hasta luego wapa!

**DragonadeMalaFe****: **Ola wapa!!! Yo con culpa??, que va que va jeje, todavía no, XD, no sabia que el titulo le pegaba a la historia, bueno al 1º vez que escribia lemon, no exactamente, pero a esto le llamaria mas Lime que Lemon, porque no es tan fuerte jeje, gracias!!!!, aces que nos animemos mucho!!!, adios wapa!

**Lakesys****: **hola wapa!, es verdad en todos los fics con Zabinni sintiendo algo por Hermione nunca llega a nada bueno, pero como no habian muchos fics asi, pues pensamos que seria lo mejor escribir una historia diferente. Bueno que ya te dejare un rewiew en tu fic. Adios wapa!


	3. El amor en la noche

**Autor****:** Kingdom Shrine (Tany, Pau, Mery, Naty this time)

**Idea original del capitulo: **Mery

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.k Rowling y base de la historia (a ver como me explico cño XD).**

                                                               **ººº**

Ella subió a la torre de Griffindor intranquila, pensando en que era lo que Zabinni se traía entre manos, pero también que era lo que de verdad sentía el hacia la castaña. Hermione entro a su habitación y se echo en la cama a pensar, porque lo hacia?, porque tenia que preocuparse por Zabinni cuando quien en verdad le interesaba era Draco Malfoy, el dueño de su corazón, de su tristeza, sus desgracias, y todas la noches que se había pasado llorando por el.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

En la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba Draco Malfoy sentado en el sillón en frente de la chimenea pensando en que era lo que había echo, porque le hacia esas cosas, si el la quería no le debería gustar verla llorar, y verla sufrir.

-Zabinni...-murmuro Draco con furia.

-Draco, Draco, Draco...es que nunca vas a cambiar?, como quieres que Granger te quiere si la haces sufrir tanto, o también nunca te querrá porque me quiere a mi-Blaise rió irónicamente mientras se iba de la sala.

**_Flashback_****__**

****

_-que estas insinuando?-Dijo Hermione levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose cerca de Malfoy._

_-eh dicho lo que sabes, tu lo sabes, y yo lo se-Dijo Malfoy._

_Malfoy comenzó a mirar a Hermione mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ella, ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, ella solo se quedaba quita._

_-Si...no estas nada mal...no se que podría hacer contigo-dijo mirándola._

_-Que buscas?-le pregunto Hermione._

_-todo, menos una asquerosa como tu-dijo Malfoy con cara de asco._

**_Fin Flashback_**

Sin tomar conciencia de lo que hacia se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir una carta, destinataria, el lo sabia muy bien...

_Granger:_

_Ven a las 2:00 a.m al lago, solo te esperare el tiempo suficiente, si no apareces me iré._

_Draco Malfoy_

****Draco cogió a su lechuza le ató la carta, y la envió a que volara hacia la torre de Griffindor.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Hermione estaba echada en su cama pensando en...Blaise, ¿Cómo era posible que el moreno se apoderara de su mente casi todas las horas del dia?, tal vez porque sabia que se tenia que olvidar de Malfoy...

Pomp!, pomp! Se escucha un ruido en la ventana y Hermione se levanta para ver que pasa, y al abrir la ventana se encuentra a una lechuza negra con reflejos azules, y unos preciosos ojos azules, algo le hizo pensar, pero intento borrar ese pensamiento de su mente, aunque tambien podia ser una carta de Blaise.

Ella cogio su pata y le quito la carta, la desenrollo y la leyo... ¡era de Malfoy!, y decia que queria verla. Lo primero que penso fue en no ir porque seguramente se queria reir de ella, pero ella era una Griffindor y como tal tenia que ir con toda la valentia que la caracterizaba para ver que era lo que queria.

Sentia que los nervios se apoderaban de ella, sentia que el miedo le entraba por las venas, y que su corazon se rompia en trozos, ya que se le cruzo un extraño pensamiento...Draco es mortifago, y eso podia decir, que, ya que tanto el la odiaba a ella, podria querer esa noche matarla, no, no, no, porque se le cruzaba eso por la cabeza?, era ridiculo

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Llego el momento de la verdad, Hermione se encamino al lago, cada paso que daba le hacia pensar que deberia volver a la torre, pero no, tenia que ser valiente y enfrentarse...

-Sangre sucia ya puedes para de caminar estoy aquí...-dijo Malfoy friamente, cogiendola de un brazo, aunque no la cogia delicadamente, la cogia provocandole dolor a la castaña.

-sueltame Malfoy-Dijo Hermione con mucha seguridad.

-si te soltara te irias?-murmuro Malfoy.

-Que?-dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-lo que haz escuchado, mira tengo suficiente con Zabinni recordandome todo el dia que os habeis acostado, como para que ahora estes paseandote por el colegio delante mia, pasando de mi por lo que te dije el otro dia, mira no lo siento, ni quiero sentirlo, solo quiero...solo quiero...despues de esto no te vayas a creer otras cosas que no son, solo quiero disfrutar de un momento...-

Draco la cogio por la muñecas y se acerco a su boca.

-eres realmente asquerosa...-dijo siseando.

-y tu eres un completo idi...-no pudo terminar porque el Sly comenzo a besarla bruscamente.

Ella le quitaba la cara, no le respondia al beso, intentaba liberarse de el, pero no podia, el era demasiado fuerte.

-veo que no quieres...-

-contigo nunca Malfoy-

-pero que tiene Zabinni que no tenga yo?!-le grito Draco fuera de si.

-no...-murmuro Hermione

-responde ya!, que pasa Zabinni te ah comido la lengua, no me extrañaria...-

-El no es como tu, el no me insulta, el no me dice que soy una sangre sucia, el me dice que me quiere...-murmuro Hermione.

Draco cogio a Hermione y la echo en el césped, pero la tiro bruscamente, entonces el se puso encima de ella, apoyando sus manos a cada lado.

Entonces Malfoy acerco una mano a la mejilla de Hermione, Hermione cerro los ojos esperando una dura bofetada, pero con lo unico que se encontro fue con una mano acariciando su mejilla, entonces Hermione se quedo paralizada, y Draco poco a poco fue quitabdole la corbata, despues deslizo sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a la falda entonces comenzo a acariciar sus piernas...

-Malfoy por favor...-

Pero el chico estaba hipnotizado por los ojos color miel de la chica, asi que comenzo a desabrochar la falda, despojo a la chica de la falda, entonces Malfoy comenzo a desabotonar la camisa y cuando se la quito comenzo a darle pequeños besos por todo el pecho, y fue bajando pasando por todas sus curvas hasta llegar a su omligo, Malfoy levanto la cara y la miró, la veía asustada, entonces deposito un beso en sus labios.

Hermione se sorprendio de que el le pudiera haber dado ese beso, en ese momento su cara cambio a una llena de sorpresa entonces el chico habl

-esta vez será mejor que con Zabinni...- y le sonrió.

Entonces Hermione incorporó, y los dos se levantaron, entonces comenzaron a besarse suavemente, Malfoy comenzo a bajar y empezo a besar su cuello, Hermione dejo escapar un gemido con lo que Malfoy comenzo a lamerle el cuello...

-Mira que no aprendes Malfoy!-Dijo alguien cogiendo por los hombros a Malfoy y tirandolo al suelo.

Hermione dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa.

Zabinni respiraba furiosamente, Malfoy esta tirado en el suelo, y Hermione ropa interior, una escena poco usual.

-Mira Malfoy no me importa lo que hayas estado intentado con tus juegos estupidos de palabras, pero a Granger solo al toco yo!-Zabinni se echo encima de el y le empezo a pegar en la cara.

-No me des ordenes Zabinni...-y le pego otro puñetazo.

Se estaban destrozando, y Hermione estaba ahí en medio sin saber que hacer, pero a que venia eso?.

-Parad ya!!-grito Hermione

Los dos chicos pararon, entonces Hermione agacho y comenzo a mirar la cara de Zabinni.

-te han dado unos golpes muy fuertes, te esta saliendo sangre, tengo que curarte eso...-

-me voy..., no quiero ver escenas asquerosas como el traidor de Slytherin y la sangre sucia Granger...-dijo Malfoy levantandose.

-Pues haz estado a nada de acostarte con esta sangre sucia-dijo Hermione

-No me lo digas Granger...-murmuro Malfoy.

-vete si quieres Malfoy, por aquí no te necesitamos...-dijo Zabinni viendo como Malfoy se alejaba-Granger...-dijo mientras la cogia de una mano

-porque lo haz hecho?-

-No lo se...-

-Nos estabas espiando?-

-No, solo que iba a ir al bosque prohibido para encontrar unas cosas que necesito para una pocion, y escuche voces, entonces me asome, y tube ganas de pegarle a Malfoy...-Zabinni la miro a los ojos-Granger, yo te quiero...-y le dio un beso.

Hermione disfrutaba del beso, aunque sentia que los labios del chico le sabian a amargo, tal vez porque el que queria que le diera ese beso en ese momento fuera Draco Malfoy.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos...-dijo Hermione separandose.

-Bueno, yo todavía tengo que buscar unas cosas...-

-de que es la pocion?-

-pues...este...es de...de la diversión-dijo Zabinni-pero tu eres idiota?!, diversión, diversión va a ser lo que voy a tener la noche de mañana.

-adios-entonces Hermione se levanto y emprendio camino al castillo.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

-Granger...-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Hermione se dio al vuelto y se encontro con los ojos de Draco Malfoy mirandola con dolor, desde ese momento todo paso demasiado rapido como para darse cuenta de lo que estabas pasando, y sin mas se encontraba en la habitación del Slytherin besandose apasionadamente.

Los dos se besaban con pasion, entonces comenzaron lo que habian dejado inacabado...

Hermione desabrochaba el cinturón del chico mientras este le besaba el cuello, Hermione no podia parar de gemir y de suspirar, entonces el chico la echo en el suelo, Malfoy le quito la camisa de una vez y la tiro entonces comenzo a lamer todo su pecho, sintio que el sujetador de la chica le estorbaba asi que lo quito entonces se quedo un rato contemplo unas de las maravillas de la chica...

-Sigue...-dijo Hermione entre agitados jadeos.

Entonces el chico comenzo a chupar los pezones de la chica mientras con la otra mano intentaba quitarle la falda, Malfoy se exitaba con cada gemido de Hermione, peor lo que el queria era que gritara su nombre, cuando ya se habia desecho de la falda este comenzo a bajar dando pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo de la chica.

Hermione penso que era hora de tener el control asi que cambio de posición con Malfoy, Malfoy se sentia un poco indefenso ya que el estaba completamente desnudo mientras que Hermione tenia una prenda, asi que este se separo un poco de Hermione y le quito las delicadas bragas que llevaba la chica, y volvieron a cambiar de posición haciendo que Draco quedara encima de Hermione.

Draco comenzo a penetrarla marcando el ritmo mientras la velocidad aumentaba y los gemidos y gritos surgian, Draco se sentia mas que satisfecho no hacia mas que escuchar su nombre y suplicas de la chica para que no parara.

Entonces pararon y Draco se echo encima de Hermione...

-odio...que...Zabinni...te...quiera-decia Draco entre jadeos.

-por...porque?-dijo esta tambien entre jadeos.

-porque te amo...-y los dos cayeron presos del sueño.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

a la mañana siguiente, Draco se desperto y se encontro con Hermione abrazada a su cintura, entonces sonrio...

-eres preciosa...-murmuro Malfoy.

Hermione comenzo a abrir lentamente los ojos, y miro a Draco, se quedaron un rato mirandose hasta que Hermione rompio el silencio.

-me dijiste ayer que no querias que Zabinni me quisiera..., porque?-

-porque te lo dije...te amo-

Draco se puso encima de Hermione y comenzo a besarla lentamente.

-sueltame...-murmuro Hermione.

-que pasa?-dijo Draco sorprendido.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Continuara…**

**N/A: **Wola!!!, jejejejejeje, que malas somos anda que no XD, dejarlo ahí, bueno todavía nos queda una semana para actulizar!!!!, nada nada, que dejadnos muchos muchos rewiews o no trabajamos rapido!!!XD

**Contestaciones Rewiews:**

**idaliagranger****: **es verdad es un poco malo, pero en este fic me a salido mas tiernoooooo Ho XD, aquí lo tienes, espero que hayas podido dormir!!!, gracias por leerlo!!.

**Lakesys****: **Hola wapa!, yo creo que ya no le va a dar las maldiciones aunque todavía no se sabe porque Hermione queria que la soltara, ni yo misma lo se, todavía le queda mucha trama por desarrollar, aunque no se con quien se va a quedar al final...XD, Blaise se trae una pocion, para mia que es para hacerle algo malo a alguien pero no se a que personaje, a ver si ahora quiere matar a mi Drakitoooo XD, Bueno haber si actulizas tu fic!!!!, que el mio ya esta actulizado!! XD, adios wapa!

**Luna-wood**: Blaise Zabinni for president!!! XD, en verdad en este fic hasta ahora se esta portando como un angelito, pero versa como eso cambia!!! Muajajajajajajaja, Drakitoo es mio!!, mi tesoro, bueno pero en el fic estaba jugando con Hermione esta el 2º cap, pero ahora parece que se a tranquilizado.


	4. Swettie & Hottie

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Draco se puso encima de Hermione y comenzo a besarla lentamente.

-sueltame...-murmuro Hermione.

-que pasa?-dijo Draco sorprendido.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Capitulo 4: Sweettie & Hottie**

-Dime que te pasa-Ordeno Draco levantando al mitad de su cuerpo dejando ver su fornido torax (N/A: Diooooooooos :P)

-Que...Que...-se notaba la inseguridad en las palabras de la chica-Que es lo que nosotros tenemos?

-Nada...que quieres que tengamos?-Dijo Draco poniendole una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Que?!-Hermione se levanto enfadada tapandose con las sabanas de la cama-Te peleas con Zabinni...te acuestas conmigo...me dices que me amas, y despues dices que no tenemos nada?!-

-Si...Granger por si no te haz dado cuenta, es el extasis lo que me hace decir tonterias, ademas yo siempre me acuesto con lo mas difícil que me encuentro...pero veo que me equivocaba contigo Granger, crei que eras mas dificil de conseguir, pero se te dicen unas cuantas palabritas cursis y ya estas cayendo en mis redes...eres una chica...facil-Dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa.

En toda la habitación se escucho un ruido que provenia del sonido que habia provocado la mano de la castaña contra la piel palida del rubio.

La mejilla del rubio quedo una marca roja, el chico volvio la mirada hacia los ojos miel de la chica de los que salian pequeñas lagrimas de rabia contenida.

a la chica no le apetecia seguir ahí viendo a aquel chico que la habia echo sentir la persona mas sucia sobre la tierra, Cogio sus cosas, se vistio y se fue de la habitación.

Draco se quedo en la cama cogiendo las sabanas con fuerza, se culpaba a el de ser tan arrogante, de tener tanto ego, se odiaba a si mismo, tenia que arreglarlo, como sea...

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Un chico moreno estaba preparando una pocion...

-Si, ya esta todo...por fin tendre lo que me merezco y Draki tendra lo que se merece...nada jajaja-el chico comenzo a reir con Malicia.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Hermione llego a la biblioteca, era el unico lugar donde podia estar tranquila...y donde podia...llorar.

-Hermione...-se escucho una voz detrás de ella.

-Zabinni...que haces aquí?-dijo Hermione aun con las lagrimas en los ojos.

-Porque lloras?, abra sido Malfoy, el no te merece...-Zabinni comenzo a besar cada lagrima que bajaba por su rostro-Creo que lo mejor es que tomes un vaso de agua...

Zabinni le ofrecio un vaso de agua, Hermione acepto y lo bebio, automáticamente sus dejo de llorar.

-Blaise cada vez que tu estas cerca mia...tengo ganas de besarte-dijo con una voz juguetona- no se porque...

-Haz tus deseos realidad Mione...

Blaise comenzo a besar sutilmente a Hermione, Hermione no sabia porque comenzo a sentirse feliz, toda su tristeza habia desaparecido.

De pronto Hermione se separo bruscamente de Blaise al ver pasar la imagen de Malfoy sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Te pasa algo?-pregunto Blaise.

-No...quiero que me beses, quiero estar todo el dia contigo, no quiero separarme de ti...-Dijo Hermione.

-Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Blaise con una sonrisa, el sabia que la respuesta seria si.

-Si-respondio Hermione y comenzo a besarlo con fuerza.

-Quieres venir conmigo a la sala comun de Slytherin?-

-No tienes ni porque preguntarmelo Blaise...-

Blaise cogio a Hermione la cintura, y los dos caminaron hacia la sala comun.

Al llegar ahí todos los Slytherin miraban asombrados a las dos personas que acababan de entrar, las chicas miraban a Hermione con envidia y furia, los chicos solo podian ver a Hermione embobados.

Zabinni se dirigio a un sillon, y Hermione se sento sensualmente en las rodillas del chico, mirandolo con una sonrisa juguetona lo comenzo a besar apasionadamente, todos miraban la escena que los dos estaban montando en medio de la sala comun.

-Que os pasa a todos?-dijo Draco.

Draco comenzo a mirar hacia todos lados buscando lo que tanto habia sorprendido a los Slytherins, hasta que giro sus ojos hasta la escena, abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo, Zabinni con Hermione en sus rodillas besandose con todas sus ganas.

Draco salio de la sala comun haciendose el indiferente.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Despues de haber sido la hora de la cena, Draco andaba sin rumbo por un pasillo, era tonto...habia cometido el mismo error dos veces, pero esta vez...iba a ser diferente, cuando la encontrara se lo iba decir, y se lo iba a pedir...

-Granger?-dijo Draco con voz nerviosa.

-Si?-dijo esta dandose la vuelta.

-Solo queria decirte...que lo que paso esta mañana, y todo lo que dije...la verdad es que te amo...y yo pues...quiero que seas mi novia, que me dices?-

-No puedo Malfoy, amo a Blaise estoy segura de que estoy enamorada perdidamente de el, no creo que pueda ser tu novia estando enamorada de Blaise, no?-Las palabras de Hermione sonaban tan indiferentes, tan frias y...tan extrañas.

-Y...lo que paso esta mañana?-

-Fue un error.... me voy a ir antes de que Blaise se enfade conmigo por no estra con el...-dijo al chica con una sonrisa.

Draco miro a Hermione alejarse hacia la sala comun de Slytherin, todo era muy raro, ella estaba muy rara, y el iba a descubrir el porque...

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Toc, Toc...

-Blaise cariño, puedo entrar?-pregunto con voz juguetona.

-Claro, no tienes ni porque pedirmelo.

Continuara...

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Contestaciones Rewiews:**

**fumimandrake****: **Hola!, jajajaja, la verdad es que desesperamos un poco con las actualizaciones jaja, este no ha sido muy grande la verdad, pero ahora tenemos mas tiempo por eso vamos a actualizar mas pronto, ahora mismo que se esta publicando este cap. Ya estamos escribiendo el siguiente!, gracias por tu rewiew!

**Lakesys****: **Es para hacerte sufrir ¬¬ xDDDD, noooo por favor no nos mates somos muy jóvenes!!! .., bueno nosotras estamos muy felices!!, porque tenemos 2 caps. De uno tus fics para leer, es que internet antes no nos dejaba entrar a tu fic (y a ninguno . que rabia), bueno ya te dejaremos rewiews!!!, que tenemos ganas de saber como continua. No como crees que vamos a matar a Draki?, ya no tendriamos fe en nada xDD., bueno gracias por tu rewiew!

**Asil**** Black: **Muchas gracias!, tu rewiew nos alegro el dia jaja!.

**lunawood****: **Hola!!, bueno a que shi estaban los dos muy bien ahí?, bueno la verdad es que Draco es un poco duro de pelar, ademas de que no se decide nunca, blanco y al dia siguiente negro xDD, garcias por el rewiew, y ya sabes!, Blaise for presidente!, el partido Blaisista! xDD.

**yo**** y solo yo: **Muy original tu nick por cierto!, tu y solo tu! Eso no te lo niego yo ni nadie! xDD, nosotras no teniamos ni idea cuando publicamos ese cap!, no teniamos ni idea de cómo continuarlo .. xDD bueno gracias por tu rewiew!, y espero que te haya gustado!.

**T.Clover****: **Aiiiii que honor!!!, nos ha dejado un rewiew una de nuestras autoras favoritas!! ., la verdad es que estamos intentando mejorar esas partes, pero el prox. Cap! Tendra mucho mucho de eso xDD, bueno gracias por tu rewiew!., espeor que te haya gustado el fic!

**Notas de las autoras: **La verda es que este cap. No nos ha gustado mucho a nosotras pero bueno...que se le va a hacer? xDD.

**DEJAD REWIEWS!!!!!******


End file.
